


Avalanche

by tahitianmangoes



Series: Drabbles, Shorts & Ficlets [7]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Excerpt From a Fic I'll Never Finish, Implied Charthur, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahitianmangoes/pseuds/tahitianmangoes
Summary: It was a simple enough question with two equally simple answers… So why couldn't Charles answer it?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Series: Drabbles, Shorts & Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193915
Kudos: 18





	Avalanche

"You love him, don't you?" Hosea asked matter-of-factly, as if asking Charles whether it looked like it might rain.

"I…"

It was a simple enough question with two equally simple answers… So why couldn't Charles answer it?

"I don't know what you mean." Charles settled on replying.

A smirk twitched across Hosea's thin lips at this. "Oh I know all about your _hunting trips_ , son. I'm old but I ain't senile yet."

Charles brought his gaze up to Hosea's face. Old for sure, wrinkles around his piercing eyes that harkened back to a time when he perhaps used to smile more. Cheeks now sunken and brow almost always furrowed. 

"You need to make a decision soon, son." Hosea told him, "for god's sake, don't leave it too late and live a life full o' regrets like I have."


End file.
